


Simple Boy

by lalaluma



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, beginings of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman tries not to over think things. He enjoys the simplicity of his choices and relationships, and doesn't  want to mess them up by dwelling on them for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Boy

Norman never considered himself a very complex person; well, aside from the whole "I see dead people" thing. He was fairly simple to please. His favorite food was macaroni and cheese. His favorite color was red. He loved horror movies. Why? No real reason. He just liked these things. Like how he liked Dipper.

Neil was one of his first friends and would always hold dear for Norman, but things were different with Dipper. No real reason, they just were. Maybe it was they both had a love of the paranormal. Maybe it's because he wasn't made to talk with Dipper (as they were both comfortable in silence). Norman didn't know, and he didn't mind.

The three of them had noticed the strange closeness between the Pines and Babcock boys a while back, and it had began to make Neil uncomfortable. He felt like a third wheel, and Norman hated that. He didn't want Neil to be unhappy. He didn't want anyone to be unhappy. None of them thought the problem would be solved in the form of Mabel tagging along one day, but resolutions are sometimes best found when stumbled upon.

Now they usually started as a group and then broke off into pairs. Norman didn't know why, and he didn't mind. He didn't dwell long on such thoughts.

They had been at a local park, Neil and Mabel making rings of flowers while Dipper scaled the swing set, hanging upside down by his knees once he reached the top. Norman laughed at him, calling out taunts about how much of a monkey the boy was. Dipper puffed out his cheeks in response, pretending to pick bugs out of Norman's hair below.

With some help from Norman, the Pines boy got down from his perch and surveyed the surrounding woods. He spotted a small path and grabbed Norman's wrist, dragging him off on an adventure. The Babcock boy said his goodbyes loud enough to be heard over the tromping of twigs and scuffling of rocks beneath them.

The adventure itself was nothing special, the woods of Blithe Hallow were much like any other, but eventually they came across a clearing. Dipper leapt in excitement at finding the clearing had a decent sized ring of mushrooms. He called it a fairy ring and was more than happy to go on and on about them to Norman. Not that this was a problem. Norman liked it when Dipper got excited. He didn't know why, and he didn't mind. He was just happy to enjoy being in his presence.

Dipper claimed that these formations were caused when a fairy entered this world, and would disappear five days after. He carefully stepped over the line and motioned for Norman to join him in the circle. Gingerly, Norman followed the Pines boy's example.

They laid down here in the soft grass, enjoying the warm wind and the water color sky. They said not a word, the only sounds between them being their breathing. Norman closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth the sun had to offered. When he opened them he looked to Dipper, who had tipped his hat over his eyes. His breathing had slowed, and Norman was fairly certain he was sleeping. The Babcock boy shifted onto his side so he could face the other boy's sleeping form. He smiled softly, resting his head on his arm like a pillow and began to drift. Norman felt he could stay here forever. Just him and Dipper in this little fairy ring, napping in the sun without a worry in the world. He didn't know why, and he didn't mind.


End file.
